Smurfette's Genie/Part 2
Smurfette and Sassette walked off into the forest together, with Smurfette feeling as if her whole day was ruined by Brainy's insensitivity. She wished she could do something to get Brainy to stop acting like the world has to listen to him all the time and instead get him to listen to her for a change. "That Brainy Smurf is just so rude, Smurfette," Sassette said finally after a long silence. "I know he is, Sassette," Smurfette said. "I really wish I can straighten him out once and for all, but that just smurfs to be impossible." "Maybe if you had a genie like Gourdy, you might just smurf your wish to come true," Sassette said. "But where am I going to find a genie of my own?" Smurfette asked. "I don't know," Sassette answered. "It's not like we're going to smurf across a gourd in the ground like we did when me and Farmer had..." Then suddenly Sassette fell as she tripped over something. "Sassette, are you all right?" Smurfette asked. "I'm fine, Smurfette," Sassette said when she picked herself up from the ground. "But what did I just smurf over?" Smurfette looked near the spot where Sassette was standing and saw the object in question. "It looks just like a perfume bottle, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Oooh, a perfume bottle!" Sassette said, sounding excited. "Can we open it to see what it smurfs like, if it still has perfume in it?" Smurfette examined the bottle and read its label. "Perfuma Performa. Never heard of that kind of perfume before. Maybe we should take it back to the village and have Papa Smurf examine it." "Oh, come on, please, Smurfette," Sassette begged. "I want to see just what is inside the perfume bottle." Smurfette sighed. "Okay, maybe we should just open it to see what it smurfs like." She pulled the top off the bottle and a pink mist came swirling out of the mouth of the bottle. "Mmmm, that perfume just smells so smurfy." "Yeah, and it's so strong," Sassette added as she took a sniff. Then suddenly a small female figure with pink hair and Arabian-style clothes had appeared from within the pink mist. "Oh, hurray! I'm finally free!" she shouted in excited jubilation. "Thank you, kind mistress, for opening my bottle. I feel like I've been cooped up in there for ages." "Excuse me, but who are you?" Smurfette asked, sounding curious. "I'm Ghinelle, the girl genie, and that perfume bottle happens to be my home," the female explained. "I can grant you all sorts of wishes, any number of wishes that you want, but I must warn you, my magic can have unpredictable side effects, so be careful what you ask for." "You're a genie?" Sassette said, sounding amazed. "Giggling giraffes, I've never heard of a girl genie before." "You haven't?" Ghinelle said. "Well, now you have met one, and since this lovely lady has freed me from my bottle, she gets to have whatever she wishes for, all by my saying the magic words on the bottle itself." "Perfuma performa?" Smurfette asked, as she reread the bottle's label again. "That's it, sweetie," Ghinelle said. "So what is it that you wish for? Name your greatest heart's desire, and I will fulfill it, or at least I will try to anyway." "Well, I'm not sure what I would start to ask for, Ghinelle," Smurfette replied. "You see, I am only one female adult Smurf in a village full of 100 male adult Smurfs." "Oooh, you're a lucky girl!" Ghinelle said. "That means you have a lot of eligible young bachelors to choose from as your future bridegroom." "Yeah, but there's only one that Smurfette really likes among them, and his name is Empath, Ghinelle," Sassette said. "Empath?" Ghinelle said. "I'd like to meet him. He must really be special to you, mistress." "But most of the other Smurfs just aren't interested in me the way Empath is, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "All I'm after is wanting to be respected for who I am and not just what I am, and I don't smurf that from most of my fellow Smurfs." "So it's respect that you want," Ghinelle said. "I'm sure that I can fix that with a simple wave of my hands. You'll be having every Smurf in the village eating out of your hand when I'm finished." "Wow, like literally every Smurf eating out of Smurfette's hand?" Sassette asked, sounding amazed. "Like even Pappy Smurf?" "Let's smurf with something small to begin with," Smurfette said. "I've asked Handy if he could smurf over and renovate my place to make it smurf more up to date, but I'm wondering if you could smurf a much better job than he could." "So you want your home to be a palace?" Ghinelle said. "No problem. With just a wave of my hands, it's done." She waved her hands and said, "Perfuma performa!", and a pink mist emanated from her hands. "Dancing daffodils, you even make a perfume scent when you smurf your magic, Ghinelle," Sassette said. "That's what you get when you have me as a genie, kiddo," Ghinelle said. "So are you going to show me to your friends and see what they think of me, mistress?" "Personally, I would rather keep you as our little secret until I think the other Smurfs are ready to know about you, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "So right now I wish you to return to your bottle." Ghinelle sighed. "Well, okay, mistress, but remember, I'll be there for you if you ever need me. Perfuma performa!" She waved her hands again and then suddenly disappeared from sight. "She's certainly a strange-smurfing genie, but at least she's ours, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Let's return to the village, Sassette," Smurfette said. "If we need to talk to Ghinelle again, we at least smurf her in this perfume bottle." She closed the bottle back up and headed back to the village. ----- Meanwhile, in the Smurf Village, Polaris Psyche was talking to Handy about what he was planning to do soon. "Smurfette has called me to smurf around her house to see if I could smurf some renovations to make her house more modern in style," Handy said. "And just how long do you plan to be working in her house to make the renovations, Handy?" Polaris asked. "It should take no more than a few days, Polaris," Handy answered. "Why do you ask?" "This one is merely asking for safety concerns, and to make sure that Smurfette has other arrangements for where she might need to take temporary residence during the renovations, Handy," Polaris said. "Last I heard, Vanity has offered to smurf some room for her at his house, given that his interests are mostly in his own beauty smurfments, but Papa Smurf hasn't finalized the arrangements," Handy said. "Nevertheless, this one may advise caution in regards to male and female cohabitation if this project is going to last much longer than its intended duration," Polaris said. "I doubt that Vanity and Smurfette will have a problem...," Handy began to say when his nose suddenly caught a whiff of something in the air. "Say, where did that strange perfume smell smurf from?" Polaris also detected it. "This one is uncertain of this particular scent's origin, Handy." Then suddenly Handy heard a knocking on his door. He opened it and found that it was Carpenter. "Handy, you've got to smurf quickly with me and smurf this!" he said with a note of urgency. "What's the matter, Carpenter?" Handy asked. "Smurfette's house," Carpenter answered. "Something just smurfed the place of it, and I think you need to smurf it for yourself." Handy and Polaris looked at each other. "This one has a sense that this unknown scent and whatever has happened to Smurfette's house is no mere coincidence, Handy," Polaris said. "Whatever has happened, it's certainly worth smurfing out," Handy said as they both followed Carpenter. ----- Smurfette and Sassette both returned to the village to find that a small crowd of Smurfs have gathered around the location of Smurfette's house. Empath met the two as they approached. "Thank the Ancestors you're here, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf isn't sure what happened, but something has just taken the place of your house." "My house? What do you mean, Empath?" Smurfette asked, sounding puzzled. "Maybe you should take a look for yourself," Empath said as he led her and Sassette through the crowd to get a better look. Smurfette and Sassette both looked and were amazed beyond measure. The once simple feminine look of Smurfette's humble mushroom house was replaced by a more grandiose palace that was adorned in pink and white marble, with towers on both the left and right side. "Oh my smurfness!" Smurfette exclaimed. "That isn't what I had wished for at all!" "What do you mean, you wished for it?" one of the Smurfs in the crowd asked. Smurfette didn't know how to answer. "Uh...I'll explain later," she said as she and Sassette walked up the steps to her new residence. Inside, everything looked like it was made for an Arabian princess, with couches and tables and chandeliers and all the furnishings of royalty that would make her the envy of all the Smurfs in the village. "Wow, Ghinelle really smurfed your place into a palace after all," Sassette said as she stood there and took in everything she saw. "This is just too much for me," Smurfette said, sounding a bit displeased. She opened up the perfume bottle and Ghinelle popped out again. "Oh, so this is your house...or at least it was before I turned it into a palace," Ghinelle said after she looked around at it. "So what do you think?" "Ghinelle, this isn't exactly the wish that I wanted!" Smurfette said, sounding upset. "I did warn you that my magic has unpredictable side effects, mistress, so you got to be careful of what you wish for," Ghinelle said. "But since you're here anyway, why don't you try it out for yourself and see what you think!" "Yeah, why don't we, Smurfette?" Sassette said, sounding a bit eager. "It's not every day that you get to smurf in a palace like this!" Smurfette sighed. "Well, okay, just this once! Ghinelle, can you find us a comfortable seat for us to smurf in?" "Your wish is my command, mistress!" Ghinelle said, sounding eager. She waved her hands and said, "Perfuma performa!", and instantly Smurfette and Sassette were both transported onto a couch together, lying back against a pile of pillows. "Oh, this makes me feel like a little princess," Sassette said as she got comfortable lying back on the pillows. "I could only imagine what the other Smurflings would think of me smurfing like this." "I don't feel altogether comfortable smurfing like a queen over my fellow Smurfs, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Ah, come on, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Isn't there anything you would wish to happen now that you have a genie at your disposal?" "Anything?" Smurfette said to herself. Then a smirk appeared on her face as she just thought of something. ----- Papa Smurf came onto the scene to see what was going on around the location of Smurfette's house. "Empath, Polaris, what's smurfing on here?" he asked. "It's Smurfette house, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Some kind of magical palace just took the place of her house, and Smurfette and Sassette went inside to look." "And neither of them have returned outside since they have entered, Papa Smurf," Polaris added. "Hmmm, there's something strange about this palace that looks like it was smurfed here by a genie," Papa Smurf said, stroking his beard while staring at the new structure. "Empath, maybe you should smurf Farmer if Gourdy has..." Then suddenly Empath magically disappeared right before Papa Smurf's eyes. "Great Ancestors!" Polaris exclaimed. "Whatever has caused this palace to appear out of nowhere has also transported Empath to somewhere." "Then you go smurf Farmer about what Gourdy may be smurfing, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "It's time that I smurf into this little matter myself." ----- Meanwhile, Empath found himself transported out of his own clothes and appearing in the form of an Arabian-style servant, dressed in revealing clothes and carrying a plate full of fruit. "Great Ancestors, where am I, and what has happened?" Empath asked as he looked around. "Oh, hello there, Empath," a familiar female voice spoke to him in a suggestive manner. Empath saw who that voice belonged to, sitting on a couch with a pile of pillows behind her. "Smurfette! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Welcome to my new home," Smurfette replied. "And by the way, you really look good smurfing as my humble servant." Empath felt plenty embarrassed. "Smurfette, this is ridiculous. Where did you get this new house, and how did you get this smurf into these clothes and carrying a plate of fruit?" "I'm the one who brought you here, courtesy of my mistress Smurfette," another female voice spoke. Empath turned and saw Ghinelle standing there, looking proud of what she has done. "What did you do to Smurfette?" Empath asked, sounding a bit angry. "Did you manipulate her in some way to do this?" "I did nothing of the sort," Ghinelle answered. "Smurfette freed me, and I'm now her genie, and I will fulfill whatever wishes she wants of me." "Oh, come on, Empath, don't smurf so upset," Smurfette said. "I didn't mean to hurt you by having you smurf up in this manner." "Well, this smurf isn't going to leave until Ghinelle gives this smurf back my old clothes, the ones this smurf was originally wearing," Empath said. "Uh, there's just one little problem with that wish," Ghinelle said. "As I said to my mistress, my magic may have unpredictable side effects, so..." "You mean to tell this smurf that you destroyed my clothes?" Empath said, sounding really upset. "Well, that does it! This smurf is going straight to Papa Smurf and..." Just then, Papa Smurf emerged into the palace. "Great Smurfs of Fire, just what is smurfing on around here, Smurfette?" he demanded after looking around. Smurfette sighed. "I think it's time that we told Papa Smurf about Ghinelle, Sassette." "It was fun while it lasted, Smurfette," Sassette said, sounding disappointed. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Genie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles